TLOZ BOTW Link's Final Mission
by GabeGryph
Summary: Link has finally completed his over 100 year mission, to defeat the Calamity Ganon. Or has he? With old threats reawakening and the Master Sword dull and useless, will Link be able to defeat his newest and oldest foe? Will he be able to remember his old life with Zelda? Find out in LINK'S FINAL MISSION
1. After the Calamity

(After the Calamity had been defeated the four Champions that had aided Link in the fierce battle left to be at peace)

(As an age of Ganon came to an end, a new age began with an older, more fouler evil)

(As Link was finally reunited with Zelda, his duty is not yet over, he must now protect the princess of Hyrule and rebuild the broken kingdom back to its former glory)

(While Link hasnt recovered his memories yet of Zelda, she remembers all about him and her feelings for him, but she doesnt want to overwhelm him with this)

(The master sword became dull and lost its glow as its role had been fulfilled)

(Link will have to learn more about his lost life in order to defeat the evil behind ganon and free Hyrule once and for all as his journey continues...)

Link really had no exact idea as to what would happen after he reunited with Zelda. Years of his life had been ripped away from him and he was just barely getting instances back. The only thing he knew for this situation, was that the former king, Zelda's father, entrusted him with his daughter's life. As he was once a knight he must continue with his duty and protect Zelda wherever she may go.

Link dipped to one knee before the princess and asked her what his next instructions were. Zelda looked upon here hero with sadness as she was expecting him to remember the way they used to speak to each other. "Our next objective is to contact the leader of the Sheikah." Zelda answered holding back tears. 100 years she waited for him. All that kept her from losing control of her power was the hope that Link would come for her and that things would go back to how they used to be.

Link stood back up and led the princess to his horse and helped her up. Then the two set off to Kakariko Village; home of the Sheikah tribe.

When they finally arrived at Kakariko Village, they were greeted by many guards and members of the town in a great ceremonious way. The town cheered and erupted with celebration. The Calamity has finally been defeated and peace brought back to Hyrule.

Paya was extremely excited to see Link well. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, she feared that the hero may have come to a fate that no one could help him out of now. But seeing him alive and the people celebrating his arrival, Paya got caught up in the moment and ran up to Link and hugged him. The whole village went silent for a second as they have never seen such a brave act from Paya. When she noticed it she quickly let him go and became redder than a tomato. "I'm sorry," she began to say "I'm really happy you are back and unharmed." Then she bowed quickly and ran off with her hands on her face in embarrassment.

Link chuckled a little as the moment was nice and the village was welcoming him and Princess Zelda. He turned to see that Zelda was looking at him in a cross manner. This broke his smile quick into a look of dread and confusion and he quickly got the feeling that he will be getting it from her later (yet he didnt fully understand why).

Once they finally got to Impa, the leader of the sheikah, she welcomed Zelda like an old friend. Zelda wanted to get to business immediately but Impa told her to relax and that they should enjoy the party for a while.

Link was relieved to hear that from Impa. He could use a break after all that he had been through. Between freeing the divine beasts and defeating various scattered yiga clan members and monsters, he has had little to no breaks before defeating Ganon. Although Zelda was against it at first, the sight of Link looking completely worn out changed her mind.

The night was beautiful. Fireworks boomed in the skies above as lanterns strewn across the village lit up the town in a beautiful light. Songs were sung and the people danced together. Zelda joined in and danced with the townsfolk as Link stood up against a tree watching with a smile.

'This was what I was saving,' he thought to himself. Throughout his journey, Link had a hard time providing himself with motivation to continue. Once he realized that all of the Champions and his friends were gone and the entire kingdom was destroyed, Link found it hard to come up with reasons to even try to recover his sword and defeat the Calamity. Impa's words were usually what gave him motivation. As well as the children in the villages and the townsfolk that welcomed their hero. It was mostly for them. But whenever he would hear Zelda's voice, something inside him sparked and he found in himself the strength to keep fighting. He just wished he knew why Zelda was so important to him.

After the Celebration Zelda walked to her knight. "Your Majesty, if I may..." Link began to say.

"Link, I am no longer the princess of a kingdom. you may call me Zelda." she told Link.

"Zelda," he felt a little awkward at first before he said it but after he heard himself say her name, he felt as if he called her that before. "When I bowed to you back when we were reunited, you looked as though you were dissapointed. And when Paya embraced me, you looked increasingly dissapointed. I know its must not be my place to ask this, but seeing as though I have little memory of how we were..." Zelda perked up and was anticipating something Link would say. "I wanted to ask you... what were we to each other in any sense 100 years ago?"

Zelda looked down for a while. She wasn't prepared for this question and the situation that they were in was very stressful knowing that Link had no real memory of their time together.

She finally looked up at him and prepared her answer...

 **Yo thanks for reading the first episode of my first ever in all time fanfic. I love the Legend of Zelda and played all the games. If some actually read and comment on this saying how they like it then I may continue it and post whenever I can (weekly at the least).** **If you want Comment and tell me what you want to see come out of this and your ideas and I will take them into mind for this story. Thanks again**


	2. Demise the Demon King

In a corner of the kingdom untouched by anyone, a once great evil reawakens. The ground trembles and darkness floods the canyon as monsters and animals alike flee for their lives. Out of a breeding dark aura rose Demise, the Demon King. The flame in his eyes blazed as he uttered one word "Link".

Link was concerned. Zelda stood there and the color was draining out of her skin at an alarming rate. "Whats wrong Zelda?" He asked. Then Zelda collapsed like a ragdoll. Link caught her before she hit the ground then looked around for help. Then he remembered someone who may know what to do. "IMPA!!!" Link called out in half a scream. Impa raced to meet Link at the steps of her house. "Oh my," she began "I have never seen anything quite like this."

Link brought Zelda up to Paya's room. Paya allowed them to use her bed. Link carefully laid Zelda's unconscious body onto the bed. Link felt very concerned for her. It was his duty to protect her and he felt as though he just failed and he had no idea how or why.

Just then Link felt a strange presence in the room. Then he heard a soft voice that sounded an awful lot like Zelda "Hero… you can save her". Then he felt his shiekah slate turn on. He looked down on it and a new marker on the map showed. "Take heed," the voice said again "there is little power left for your weapon". Then a glow of brilliant blue light filled the room as the master sword in the corner of the room lit up and regained power once again.

Link went to see Impa for any sort of guidance in the area of which he was going to travel, but unfortunately, she didn't have any idea why this place appeared on Link's shiekah slate. Without her help Link felt lost as to what he was supposed to do once he got there.

The journey took a 6 days for Link. The place was farther than any other he has ever been to. Finally, he came upon a large trench. Dark energy similar to The Calamity was thick in the air. Link always felt sick to his stomach whenever he had to breathe this kind of air. It was thick and smelled like every disgusting thing he ever smelled.

Then a foul yet familiar voice called out to him. "Hero… so you have come." Link gripped the hilt of his sword by instinct. He knew why he was there. The voice called out to him again "Hero… you have lost your memory of me…" it sounded dissapointed. Link tensed up. "I remember you Ganon." Link said with disgust "How did you escape your destruction?" Then a laughter so fowl and fierce filled the air. Parts of the trench began to shake and fall. Link drew the master sword which glowed a faint blue. "I am not Ganon Hero…" the voice began "I am Demise." Link had no idea who that was but felt as though he should. "You still don't remember me?" Link regained his composure "I dont need to. You are the one that made Zelda fall into a coma and now you threaten the people of Hyrule." Demise then said to him "Oh, but I have much to show." Then Link felt dizzy and collapsed.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **Yooooo thank you for the feedback sorry it took forever but I am a competitive smash player and was attending tournaments. I am going to do my best at updating this so that you all can enjoy it as much as possible and (maybe) next time we will get some more Link x Zelda storyline? Seriously I am up for comments and criticism. After all this is my first ever story.** **Up next… THE HERO REGAINS HIS LOST MEMORY**


	3. Revelation

In Kakariko village the people are used to talk of trouble brewing in the further places of the world. The illusive royal guard, the Sheikah tribe, have taken residence there, and the people of Kakariko usually tend to start up rumors. But now that the once Princess of all of Hyrule who has been missing for 100 years is suddenly found, and in the same week, inexplicably falls unconscious…well, rumors are an understatement to how the villagers feel now.

The sky began to grow darker in the hours where sunlight should be. The air was thicker and smelled like the awful stench of rot and decay. As each day passed Paya was becoming more and more concerned for the Hero of Hyrule. Many weeks have passed since his departure and yet he has not returned. For the last few weeks she had been caring for Zelda and making sure she was kept alive and well nourished. Paya felt like there should be more she can do but the reality was that there was nothing. Nothing to do but wait and pray.

Link woke up in a field of green and under a sky of blue. Flowers grew wild here and there and in the distance you could see the Castle of Hyrule standing proud and undamaged. Link started to wonder why it was that the Castle looked untouched by the war he knew had destroyed it, until a hand gently was placed on his shoulder. Link looked behind him to see it was Zelda. Her hair was let down and a little messy. She was wearing casual looking sleepwear. She was walking out of a small house just behind her that was extremely familiar. Just as he was about to pinpoint how he knew this house Zelda walked up to him.

"Link you know you ought to be the most weird knight I have ever had guard me." Zelda began to say in a giggly and friendly way "You stayed out here watching the Castle all night and did you get any sleep at all?" Link could remember sleeping against the tree for a little while but he didnt know why. Zelda looked at him with an accusing look "I bet you did get a little at that tree over there. Why didnt you come inside?" Then she realized why immediately. "Oh trust me Link" she began to say. Just then storm clouds came above them. The smell of vapor in the air and lightning could be seen off in the distance approaching rapidly. "We are way past that." Zelda said to him as she got very close to him. Link was very confused. But then suddenly everything became clear as to what he was experiencing. This was a memory. 100 years ago this happened. And this house was his own.

Link's vision began to darken. The smell of rot filled the air suddenly and the clouds turned into dark ooze that dripped onto him like rain. A foul laughter could be heard and Link turned to see a gerudo man holding a young boy by the throat. He was laughing as the young boy who was dressed in an odd green tunic dropped a blueish object that looked like a flute of some kind. Just then Hyrule Castle exploded. Link in a panic turned to see if Zelda was ok but when he did he found himself on an odd looking boat and the same kid with the weird green tunic was there. He was using a telescope and spying out different islands in the distance. Then a large wave came overhead and crashed into the boat sending Link into the water. Link struggled to swim to the surface, but then found himself standing again but this time he was in a church like scene. A woman could be seen at the other side of the room dressed in royal colors. Her crown showed Link that she was royalty. Then he saw the same gerudo man from before behind her and Link was about to call to her when this time an older kid in a green tunic charged in with what could not be mistaken as the Master Sword.

Link stood there in disbelief. Only he was capable of wielding the sword that seals the darkness. Then the man in the green tunic wielding his sword turned to him and countless boys and men, all in green appeared before him. The voice he heard earlier began to speak to him again "This is you Link. Throughout many different times and worlds you have been there to fight my servant. Every time you won I would reset the world and the Goddess would have you reborn. But no longer…" Link could feel as if a putrid energy was building in the air snuffing out all hope. Darkness swelled around him and Link felt a fear that couldnt be described with words. "I am finally free of her. The Goddess' power is now mine. She is now my prisoner and I have stolen her divinity. No more ressurections and no more rebirths. You're end will be the end, Link."

AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry I had to end it there. Im working on another chapter already. Im really excited to share this with you and this series just feels awesome writing. I will continue this for idk how long but it will be long (somewhere around 12 to 14 chapters maybe) but yeah I am very confident that this will be great. Take care yall.**


End file.
